Last Kiss
by CelticLady
Summary: A songfic to the song 'Last Kiss', Dib loses his one true love.


Last Kiss

Ok, be nice, this is my first songfic. I don't own the song, Last Kiss, by Pearl Jam, nor do I own Invader Zim.

* * *

Oh, where oh where can my baby be? 

The Lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

"_Happy anniversary, Dib." Zim said over the phone. "Has it really been five years for you two? Seems like just yesterday we were two chickless seventh graders!"_

"_Lucky she moved in. It had to be a sign, after all, Tara came the day after we set aside our differences." I replied._

"_Yah, well, it was obvious you were obsessed the second you saw her, Dib-monkey." Zim retorted._

"_As I recall, you had it pretty bad for Gaz around then." Ha! Got 'im by the danglies there!_

"_Well, she finally took pity on me last year. Hey, if we get married, you and I'll be brothers!"_

"_Oh, great,an alienon the family tree! And people say we're weird already!"_

"_Oh, shut your meat hole, earth-stink! Welaughed, Zim continued,"So, have you got something special planned for the big night?"_

"_Yeah. I'm taking her out to a nice place for dinner—dad let me borrow his car!—and tonight, I'm gonna propose! Gotta go! She's here!"_

"_Good luck." Zim said to the dial tone before hanging up._

We were out on a date in my daddy's car

We hadn't driven very far

"_Why does your Dad have a Porsche anyway, Dib? I've never seen him use it!" Tara asked, blue eyes twinkling._

"_Mid-life crisis!" I laughed. "You know, Tara, you look gorgeous."_

"_Thanks, Spike."_

_I love her so much…_

There in the road, up straight ahead

A car was stalled, the engine was dead

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right

_Oh God! A big SUV was in the middle of the road! I swerved. "Hang on, Tara!"_

_Why won't the car stop? My glasses!_

I'll never forget the sound that night

The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass

The painful scream that I heard last.

"_Diiiiiibbbb!"_

_Everything went black._

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down

There were people standing all around

Something warm rollin' through my eyes

But somehow I found my baby that night

_Someone handed me my glasses. They were cracked, but I could still see somewhat. It hurt to move, but I had to find Tara._

_Oh, so much blood! _

_I finally found her, she looked so horrible! She was covered with blood…_

_She struggled to focus her eyes on me. _

"_D..Dib?" her voice was so weak; a whisper, really._

_I fell to my knees beside her._

I lifted her head, she looked at me and said

"Hold me darling just a little while."

I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss

I found the love that I knew I would miss

But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight

I lost my love, my life that night.

_"I love you, Dib." She whispered._

_"Don't leave me!" I sobbed. "I need you! I love you!"_

_Without her, nothing meant anything! Tara never said anything mean, and she always believed me. She held me when the world called me crazy, she believed in me. I might not have been the most popular kid at skool, but with her, I was the luckiest._

_She smiled at me one last time, and when she breathed her last, a tear fell from her vacant eyes. No bright, gentle spirit lived there anymore. No, they were empty, like a house that would never again be a home. My vision blurred with tears that I could no sooner restrain than I could reach up and move the moon._

_I heard Zim fighting his way through the crowd, yelling that his friends were in there. But I didn't care._

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Oooh ooooh

_I closed her eyes gently with my fingertips, entertaining the thought, for a moment, that she simply slept._

_I wasn't fooled._

_She's gone._

_My life means nothing._

_I can't go on like this._

_I'm tired of fighting the world._

_I'm tired of fighting FOR the world._

Ok, that's it, but I might make a sequel, if you want it. Please review.


End file.
